


A Very Gotham Threesome

by Turist



Series: Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Cuckolding, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lingerie, Multi, Other, Prompt Fic, Seduction, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turist/pseuds/Turist
Summary: Bruce invites Dick to join him and Selina in the bedroom, which leads them all down a new path.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Selina Kyle, Dick Grayson/Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Prompt Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159124
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Very Gotham Threesome

_**PROMPT:** "Batman and Catwoman invite Nightwing to join them for a threesome. By the end of the night, Dick is practically cucking Bruce who cannot compare to his protégés Stamina, Speed or Size." _

  
  
  
“Bruce, are you sure about this? If you want to call it off –“  
  
“No,” the older man’s voice was steady and firm as he ascended Wayne manor’s central staircase. The old wood groaned under his weight.  
  
“Selina…insisted. And who knows, it could even be -”  
  
Bruce hesitated, approaching the next word with the polite skepticism of a tourist tasting a macabre foreign dish.  
  
“Fun,” he finished at last, and headed down the hallway.  
  
Anyone else in the world – Kryptonians included - would have missed the carefully concealed signs, but Dick Grayson had plenty of practice at reading his mentor’s moods.  
  
Bruce - Batman - was troubled.  
  
Unsettled, Dick sped up his steps to keep pace with the taller man, the last snowflakes from the year’s first real storm melting in his dark hair.  
  
***  
“We’re here,” Bruce announced as he stepped inside one of the lavishly furnished rooms of the manor.  
  
Dick followed him, stepping gingerly across the thick carpet. He’d never imagined he’d feel so tentative and nervous in a place he had called home for so many years.  
  
“Oh good,” the familiar, husky voice made his spine tingle, “I was worried you boys would make this kitty play all by herself. The night is too cold for the fire alone to keep me warm in this old house.”  
  
He knew that _she_ would be there, that she was the one who had set this whole crazy idea into motion, but seeing her had made it all very real.  
  
Selina Kyle stood in front of the roaring fireplace, facing away from the door. She had wrapped herself in a long ivory silk robe, her rich dark tresses cascading down her back with careless elegance. Dick noticed a half-filled glass of dark liquor that she held loosely down by her thigh.  
  
Bruce moved closer and Dick followed in his wake, feeling more and more uneasy the further he was from the door.  
  
At their approach, Selina turned toward them. Dick’s pulse hammered in his ears as the woman’s sultry green eyes met his. Slowly, her bright-red lips curled into a pleased grin, and she brought her glass up, taking a long sip.  
  
“Here you are, Dick,” Selina spoke slowly, then arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “Ready?”  
  
Next to him, Bruce’s jaw clenched a little tighter, but the man did not speak.  
  
“Oh hey Selina – yeah, about that – I – good to see you – we -,” Dick realized he was babbling and closed his lips.  
  
Selina waited patiently for him to continue, her body swaying lightly from side to side as she took another sip of her drink.  
  
_This is ridiculous! You’re Nightwing, damn it! Pull it together. He taught you better than that!_  
  
“Look Selina,” Dick spoke again, his voice steady, “Bruce and I were talking on the way, and while I’m _very_ flattered, I don’t think - ”  
  
Ignoring him, Selina tugged on the belt of her robe, sending the flimsy garment whispering down her shoulders with a delicate shrug.  
  
Beneath, she wore a bustier of black lace, the delicate fabric stretched over her generous, pale breasts and sculpted belly. A matching thong, little more than a patch of see-through tulle, nestled between her firm thighs. A pair of dark stay-up stockings and tall heels completed the look.  
  
“- Oh, fuck,” Dick breathed out, forgetting not to stare.  
  
“That’s the general idea, handsome,” Selina’s full lips curled upwards teasingly, and she sashayed toward the men as if walking down a catwalk. Dick didn’t notice that his jaw went slack until Selina stopped in front of Bruce, who had not stirred.  
  
The dark-haired beauty leaned up and gave the older man a quick kiss.  
  
“You did good,” she murmured, looking up at him, “I fixed you a drink. Why don’t you relax a little while I make Dick more comfortable?”  
  
“Ginger -?” Bruce grunted, but Selina overrode him smoothly.  
  
“No, not ginger ale. A proper drink. Go and get ready,” her eyes slid past Bruce’s massive shoulder to Dick’s face, “we’ll be along shortly.”  
  
Bruce hesitated, then leaned down and kissed her deeply for a long moment as she melted against his bulk.  
  
Finally, releasing her the man moved off, leaving Selina and Dick.  
  
The young man swallowed nervously. The look in those captivating green eyes was most decidedly _predatory._  
  
“Selina, I -” he tried again, but she swayed closer to him, her perfume and scent filling his senses. He felt her lace-covered breasts press against his arm and did not move away.  
  
“Hush,” her whiskey-scented breath tickled over his lips as she brought her face closer. Her eyes held his gaze while her fingers brushed over his broad chest, then slipped lower. He shivered.  
  
“You’ve always been such a good boy,” she whispered, “and good boys should get – oh!”  
  
Her hand had slipped beneath the waistband of his pants. Despite his nervousness, he found himself stiffening quickly under her touch.  
  
“You’ve been hiding this from me this whole time,” Selina’s eyes widened as her fingers continued to stroke along the young man’s length, “I – _fuck_ – I can barely get my hand around it,”  
  
Selina’s long lashes fluttered, then she brought her lips to Dick’s ear. Her tongue flicked out teasingly.  
  
“Let’s get started.”  
  
***  
“I still can’t believe this is happening,” Dick murmured, looking down, dazed.  
  
Selina looked back up at him, her emerald eyes twinkling, then she bobbed her head forward, taking the young man’s shaft deeper into her mouth. Her long dark hair spread out over Dick’s thighs, tickling him, and he reached out to brush it aside, allowing her to focus on her task.  
  
Dick was sprawled out on one of the plush couches in front of the fireplace, naked. Selina was on all fours on the thick carpet in front of him, still wearing her lingerie. Her painted lips worked over Dick’s shaft feverishly. One of her hands stroked along the base of his cock that her mouth could not reach, while her other hand toyed with his balls.  
  
Bruce knelt behind the woman, silently driving himself inside her with short, rhythmic thrusts. Her heart-shaped ass shook with every sharp slap of the man’s hips. His muscled arms were wrapped around her slim, toned waist, holding her in place as she worked to service Dick.  
  
Selina pushed herself forward, and Dick gave out a short grunt as he felt her throat constrict around his tool. She held herself there for a moment, then pulled back, inch after inch of wet cock sliding out of her mouth with a lewd slurping sound as her tongue swiped up along the underside.  
  
“Fuck me,” Selina breathed out raggedly, letting Dick’s drool-covered shaft smear across her smooth cheek as she continued to stroke him, “this thing is…”  
  
Pulling back slightly, her eyes focused on the cock she had been servicing. A bright red band of lipstick encircled the thick member, about two inches from the base. Selina gave out a throaty, hoarse whine.  
  
“The last time – _ah! –_ the last time I couldn’t take the whole thing,” she gasped out, “I was with Killer C-” she stopped herself, then shook her head. “Doesn’t matter. Tonight, I’m getting this monster down my throat. But now…”  
  
Selina tossed her hair and looked over her shoulder at Bruce. The man met her gaze without breaking his thrusts.  
  
“You’d better finish up back there, darling,” Selina said. Her hand tightened on Dick’s cock. “This pussy cat is after bigger game tonight.”  
  
Bruce shook his head.  
  
“Not finished with you yet,” he grunted through clenched teeth, each word punctuated with a smack of his hips against her ass.  
  
“Oh?” Selina arched a skeptical eyebrow and looked back up at Dick. As he stared back, the woman flicked her agile tongue against his wet cock and gave him a conspiratorial wink.  
  
Dick saw her thighs tighten, then clench as she began pushing her hips back against Bruce’s thrusts, matching his pace.  
  
“Oh _yeah –_ give it to me, Dark Knight – _fuck_ your nasty little street kitty slut – _fuck me_!” Selina moaned, her voice high and breathy, dripping with lust.  
  
Bruce’s hands shook, then slipped from her waist to dig into the flesh of her ass.  
  
“Selina, I-” the man grunted desperately, “slow down, I – damn it!”  
  
His powerful body shuddered, muscles clenching chaotically. As if waiting for this moment, Selina shifted her hips forward, letting Bruce’s cock slip from her snatch just as the first burst of his seed came. She moved back at once, sandwiching the man’s spurting member between her firm ass cheeks, as he spent his load over her lower back.  
  
“There,” Selina cooed, “that’s better – let it all out.”  
  
With a final shudder, Bruce fell back, swaying unsteadily. He was breathing hard, his blue eyes unfocused.  
  
“Good job darling,” Selina giggled while her hands sought out the robe she had been wearing. She swiped the garment across her back, the thin ivory fabric staining quickly. “Why don’t you take a break, gather your strength, hmm?”  
  
With that she turned back to Dick, the predatory glint back in her eyes. He swallowed, throat going dry.  
  
She rose gracefully, pulling herself up into the young man’s lap until she was straddling him. His cock jutted up between them, lewdly smacking against her taught belly. She stroked him with her hand, grinding herself against him as she leaned down.  
  
“I’m so fucking wet for you,” Selina whispered hotly, lips brushing against his ear, “just the thought of taking this inside me has me _dripping._ See?” She pulled back and slipped her fingers between her thighs. They came away slick and shining.  
  
“Selina, I -” Dick swallowed again, and looked past the woman’s shoulder.  
  
Bruce was still half-sitting on the carpet. His breath was almost steady now, the man’s trained body recovering quickly. He stared at the couple on the couch unblinkingly but did not meet Dick’s eyes.  
  
“Hey,” Dick felt Selina’s slick fingers brush against his jaw and turn his eyes back to her face, “don’t look at him, look at me.”  
  
Dick’s breath caught in his throat as he felt her pussy brush against him again.  
  
“Haven’t you always wanted this?” Selina smiled invitingly. She reached down and pulled the cups of her bustier down, freeing her breasts for his appreciation. Dick’s eyes refocused at once.  
  
“Well?” she asked again, hips still grinding against him.  
  
“Yes,” Dick licked his dry lips, then looked back up at her. “Yes,” he repeated, firmer, “I’ve always wanted to fuck you.”  
  
Selina’s smile widened.  
  
“So _fucking_ take me- _eeeaah_!” the woman’s voice dissolved in a wordless wail as Dick’s restraint finally broke.  
  
His hands flew to Selina’s hips and pulled her down. She clutched onto his shoulders for support with trembling hands, as inch after inch of his cock slipped inside her.  
  
“It’s so – oh _fuck –_ it’s _stretching_ me _–_ give it to me!” her gasps and moans kept coming. Her hands wrapped around his neck now, clutching his head to her chest as her hips sank down lower and lower.  
  
Dick ignored her wanton cries, focused on the sensation of her tight snatch trembling around his shaft as he drove himself deeper. As soon as he sank his full length inside her, he felt her hips twitching forward, hungrily rubbing her clit against him.  
  
He moved his hands to her ass, his strong fingers digging into her supple flesh. Once he had a firm grip, he planted his feet, and drove his hips up.  
  
Selina’s eyes widened. Her plush lips opened in a soundless scream while her arms clenched around Dick’s muscle-corded neck.  
  
“Is this what you wanted?” Dick growled, his voice sounding strange in his own ears.  
  
Selina did not reply but he felt her squeeze down tighter around him. Frenzied, he sped up, each of his thrusts bouncing her in his hold, her bare breasts wobbling enticingly against his face.  
  
Dick stared straight up at her rapturous face, his face frozen in a animalistic snarl as he kept up his manic thrusts.  
  
He saw her eyes lose focus and knew that she was close. Selina’s cries rose in pitch, and he felt her whole-body shudder – once, twice – and then she was cumming, twitching helplessly around his cock.  
  
He let her ride it out, slowing his pace until her thighs stopped shuddering under his fingers.  
  
After a few moments, Dick pushed her off himself, his cock sliding out of her with a slick sound. She gave a low groan of disappointment.  
  
He easily maneuvering Selina’s boneless body until she was bent forward over the arm of the couch, her wobbling knees sinking in the deep cushions.  
  
Dick sprang up behind her, his lust unchained and unsated. He caught a brief glimpse of her face – eyes wild and glazed, cheeks flushed, strands of hair plastered over her pale forehead. Dick sneered as he wrapped his hands in her dark hair and pulled her head back.  
  
“We’re not done yet,” he growled into her ear as he thrust himself back inside her welcoming quim.  
  
Selina greeted him with a low moan, grinding her hips back against him.  
  
“Oh _fuck –_ _yes – ah – yes!_ Harder! _Cum_ for me,” she whined as he started to fuck her once more.  
  
“I’m not pulling out,” Dick hilted himself inside her and paused, reveling in the sensation of her snatch quivering around him in anticipation.  
  
“Inside – cum _inside,_ ” she gasped out desperately, and he resumed his thrusts, feeling the familiar tingle of an approaching release.  
  
Neither one noticed when Bruce rose and left the room, his back straight and stiff.  
  
***  
“More – _fuck me –_ more, don’t stop I’m almost theredon’tstopdon’t – _ahhh-_ ”  
  
Selina’s orgasmic cries were swallowed up as she buried her head into the bunched-up bedsheets.  
  
She lay on top of the bed – they had moved there some time ago – with her firm ass hiked up in the air. Her pale skin shone wetly, perspiration beading along her elegant back.  
  
Dick knelt behind her, fucking her with long, measured strokes. The remains of his first load leaked out of her quim around his shaft, the cum slurping lewdly with each thrust.  
  
When he glanced down, Dick could see the ring of red lipstick around the base of his thick cock. Selina had been very proud of herself as he had pumped his second load down her throat.  
  
He was just about to speed up again, when a familiar but incongruent sound – not, not a sound – a _presence_ – sent warning signals up his spine.  
  
Dick froze then slowly turned his head toward the door.  
  
Batman stood there, watching the couple impassively. With his cowl, armored suit, dark cape - Bruce seemed less a man and more a _force._  
  
Dick swallowed. He _knew_ the man before him, and still the sight unnerved him.  
  
“Are you heading out?” Dick found his voice, surprised at how calm it sounded in his ears. Selina groaned beneath him, wriggling her hips backwards, coaxing him.  
  
“Yes,” the reply was flat, emotionless, “Two-Face is moving something big. I will ask him what it is.”  
  
“Do – do you need help?” Dick ventured tentatively, “I could suit up, and -”  
  
Selina’s breathless cry cut in over his voice.  
  
“Don’t you – _ohh –_ don’t you _dare,_ Grayson,” the woman tried to push herself of the bed, but her limp arms would not cooperate. “Don’t leave me like this – I’ve _needed_ this for so long – so long – just _fuck_ your naughty kitty _–_ just -”  
  
Her words trailed off, but her hips kept pressing back against Dick insistently.  
  
Dick looked back to Batman in time to catch the way his eyes narrowed slightly beneath the cowl.  
  
Dick recognized the look.  
  
Batman was _angry._  
  
“Well, goodl -” Dick suddenly found himself addressing an empty room.  
  
_Great._  
  
“I wouldn’t want to be Two-Face tonight,” Dick muttered as he turned back.  
  
“Come _onnn,_ ” Selina moaned out writhing beneath him.  
  
The sight of her, wanton and begging for his touch, inflamed something in him. Unthinking, he reached back and smacked his hand against her ass, hard. She mewled in reply, and shuddered, waiting for more.  
  
“Ask me nicely, slut,” Dick growled, his voice thick.  
  
“Please – _ah – please_ Dick,” Selina’s words came at once, “I’ll do anything - I’ll be your slutty little pussy sidepiece – I’ll show you – _others_ – just keep fucking me!”  
  
Dick Grayson grinned and jerked his hips forward, hilting himself inside Selina once more.


End file.
